Talk:Sanrei Glove
Change Sternritter Gloves to Leiden Hant? Alright, since we know that the Wandenreich refers to the Sanrei Glove as the "Leiden Hant", should we change the name of it accordingly on the Wandenreich members' pages? I can specifically think of Quilge, Robert, Bambietta and Cang's pages as including the term, although there could be more. On a side note, should we agree to change it, what should be done about Mask's page, since he is noted as having a "Sanrei Belt"? Should we also change it accordingly, or leave it be, since no specific term for it has been made? FutureQuincy (talk) 23:02, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I say yes, it's pretty clear that the Wandenreich has its own name for this object and that's what we should call it on their page. As for Mask, as much as I'd like to change it to Leidenbelt for the lulz, just leave it be for now: we don't have a canon name to begin with, and I'd rather stick with a change between English words than a possibly incorrect German word change (though it's entirely possible that Kubo will provide a footnote in one of the volume sketches after chapter 659 that reveals what Mask's belt is called).--Xilinoc (talk) 23:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Well as this page points out you can either got with Sanrei or Leiden Hant. The Wandenreich apparently calls it Leiden Hant. I dont see a problem with using that term for their members.-- :I agree if The Wandenreich refers to as Leiden Hant then I see no problem with using it.Naruto 45 (talk) 23:15, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, but would also like to ask (as a side comparison): should all Quincy-related themes be changed to what Wandenreich calls them once confirmed? ::The Ishida names some of their stuff in Japanese (Kojaku, Hirenkyaku, Sanrei Shutō) because they are restricted in Japan, but Wandenreich is more of a "universal". Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm only asking so we can get this issue out of the way when the time comes. Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::On the original issue, I think its fine to have it sanrei glove and redirect leiden hant here. On the side issue, I think if it was not properly named before the wandenreich name was given, go by the wandenreich name, otherwise leave it be and just redirect the new name to the old one. Might have to consider that it could have to be looked at on a case by case basis anyway, so not sure this (seemingly ignore) discussion would hold that much wait) --SternRitterÄs (talk) 19:18, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :I just want to mention, that in german it's written "Hand" and not "Hant". Also it simply translates to "hand" and not "grip". The german word for "grip" is "Griff". I'm a native german speaker. Narutofreak1412 (talk) 13:10, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Usage Among The Vandenreich? I noticed that it's listed that Bambietta, Cang Du, Quige, Robert, and Mask all use the Sanrei Glove, but when I clicked on the citation notes and went to the designated pages, it simply forwarded me to the scenes where they entered Vollstaendig. Not a scene where they are shown wearing the glove. I'm to assume this means that a character entering Vollstaendig is indicative to wearing the glove, but then more characters would be on the list. From what I can see, all that is required for Vollstaendig is a Quincy Cross. It glows when they enter Vollstaendig. Mask De Masculine's was on his belt. As Nodt's is embedded on the back of his eyes. Pepe Waccabrada's is on his staff. Quilge Opie's is on a separate glove under his white one. etc. So far, I can see no connections between Vollstaendig and the Sanrei Glove. Is this something listed in the databooks I'm not aware of? In fact, during the fight where Bambietta enters her Vollstaendig, the very scene cited for her inclusion on the Sanrei Glove list, you can see earlier in the chapter how blatantly obvious it is she's wearing different, shorter gloves. In fact, Robert isn't wearing ANY gloves during the scene cited for HIS inclusion on the list. I'm a Bleach fanfiction writer, so having clarification on this is a big deal. I'm writing Bambietta and knowing whether or not she canonically wears as Sanrei Shuto is important to me. XenotheWise135 (talk) 12:19, March 26, 2016 (UTC)